The Pet of a Inu in the Hinata Inn
by youkaiwkimono
Summary: Inuyasha buys a Pet. She has 2 live whim in the Hinata Inn and every one loves him. THe 1st to the Inuyasha will get him 4 life. My 1st ff. R


Hi!!! I'm happy to make my first fic!!! But this is my first fic that has lemons!!! And I will keep it interesting throughout the story!!! But less about me and more about this chappie!!! OH!!!! If you are going to call me by name on ur review, then use Keiko or Kayosumi, either one!!! And I wont harm u guys! Oh! This ff has Love Hina in it but it is mostly Inuyasha so I put it under Inuyasha.

Dissy: No own stuff!! Only Com and my self! WARN! Of course in R titles language! and a hint of citrus!!

Hope U LIKE!!!

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Ch 1 A New Pet for Inuyasha and in the Hina

"Inuyasha! I've brought you here to discuss a matter." The older brother was wearing a gray business suit with a red tie and Inuyasha was wearing a black one. "Why did you have to call me in!!! I was about to jump off of the Mt. Despair." Inuyasha pouted soooo kawaii!!! "Well... I have been talking with the board and we think you need a Pet."

"Why would I need a Pet?!?" Inuyasha stood from his seat in anger!!! "We think that you are not functioning properly." "Not Properly!!! I'm fine!!! Just because I don't fuck something with a hole doesn't mean I am not functioning!!" He yelled out so loud that he turned purple. "Yes! But if you want to live you are going to have a Pet! Here's 30 million reichos now buy yourself a Pet and other things for her. Now go and come tomorrow with your Pet." Inuyasha stomped off and slammed the door of his office.

This society was ruled by hair color!! At the bottom is the blacks, brunettes, reds, silvers, and blondes. Don't worry I myself is a black. No offence to you people!

Inuyasha went to Auction Hall to find a Pet to buy. The last item Inuyasha saw was a black haired male. Inuyasha waited hours and hours. He was about to leave when the next Pet was a beautiful black haired female with eyes of grayish-blue . (I/T She's beautiful and gorgeous. I need her!) "Now here is a Grade-A Pet. She is perfect for entertainment, mating, or both!" There was no bids. "Come on! She has been trained since she was 4!!"

"5 million!" A man from the front said. Inuyasha can't miss this chance up. "10 million!!" "Going once, twice, and sold!! To the silver-hair in black!!!" Inuyasha was looked upon many people. At the end he went backstage and saw his Pet in a chain leash.

"Come on!! You are trained to behave so do it!" The auctioneer forced the lady. "Not even if you are the last ass in the world!" "Stop it!! Get away from her!!" Inuyasha stepped over and took the chain and walked off with her. (He's a silver!! But he's a nice one.)

He tipped the doorman and called a taxi. "Here's 5 million! Keep the change." "Umm..." The Pet squirmed. "What is it!!???!!" She showed the rope that bound her. He showed a clawed hand and with a precise strike and the rope was severed. She shuttered from the hanyou. "Tell me your name!" She was frightened. "K-K-Kagome" He raised an eyebrow. "And your measurements?" She blushed furiously and looked away! "I need them or else you will be stuck wearing that black jumpsuit!" "38, 26, 36"

"Okay! Stop at Shikon Mall!" He ordered the driver to do. They stopped at the Shikon Mall and Inuyasha got out leaving his pet inside the cab. "Keep it running. But if you try 2 leave with my Pet, then I will kill you!" He cracked his knuckles. "Y-Y-Yes sir!" The driver hesitated. (Kagome/ Why is he treating me like this? Usually my owners take me to their house and fuck me like the Pet Tamer said. But he isn't doing that. Wonder if he's going to do that when we get home? I will prepare. )

She engaged herself in Pet mode. She slid her hand to her abdomen and lazily traced with her finger to her right breast. She circled around the nipple and moved her finger across the hardened peak, while the other one is being massaged. The cab driver gasped as he sees her in the mirror. She was in a sea of pleasure, that is until Inuyasha came back with bags of clothes.

She was stunned from the sudden weight. "Now change your clothes!" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome recovered. "What?!? In here with you?!?" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha took Kagome by the collar and pulled her closer to him. "I'm your master so do as I say!" He whispers into her ear forcefully. "Fine!" She started taking off her jumpsuit , which now reveals her lingerie. It is pink and laced. Inuyasha looked at her bra. (She's really beautiful, but her breasts are a little under of what I want but I can live with it.)

She looked over to Inuyasha and noticed he's looking at her breasts. "Hentai." She whispers to herself. "Just like everyone else" Inuyasha said while looking out of the window. (How can he hear me? OH! He had kawaii ears!!!)

They were at Inuyasha home. "Here! Keep the change!" Inuyasha flipped 500 reichos. (Oh Damn!! He lives in the Hinata Inn. That is the girl's only apartment. He must have a lot of servants there.) They went in and saw a little blondish girl at the age of 13. "Inuyasha! That shouldn't take so long! Now take your pet to your lair and don't come out until dinner!" She yelled at Inuyasha. "Yes, Su. I apologize for my tardiness! Come on Kagome!" He pulled her wrists to the stairs and to a room on the left. "Here's my room! Settle down like it was your own." Inuyasha went behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped in air and tried to struggle out.

"Stop doing that. Its an order." He whispered in to her ears as he makes circles on her nipple covered by a white sundress. That made her peak hardened and she moaned at Inuyasha. "Hey! Silver boy! Do...you.. want to have some Sake wid mai?" The brownish-silver haired lady of 20 said looking drunk. "Not now Mitsune! I'm with my Pet! Err...Kagome!" Inuyasha pushed her out of his room. "Hey! Kaggy! Inuyasha is sure the party animal! Like last month he fu..." Mitsune was interrupted by Inuyasha. "Okay!! Now Go!!" He pushed her out and slid the door closed. "cked my brains out!"

"Oh!! So you got her! Did you use protection?" She glared at him. "Oh! Uhhh! I-Of course I did! I do not want her to bear my liking!" "Right!" Kagome remarked. "Okay dinner time!"

g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g2g

Now It might be confusing now but bear with me! Please R&R! And be gentle.

Ywk/ Oh hi Yohaiw/haori! How r u doin?

Ywh/ Fine but I need to tell the readers some thin'

Ywk/ Kay but $5

Ywh/ Fine! (hands it over) Don't listen to her

Ywk/ What?!?! Stop it

Ywh/ don't believe her

(fight in the computer room) (Ywk sits on Ywh) I'll kill you

Brandygrl/ Ummm! You r on him! Lol

(looks down) Ahhh! Ewww! Get away!

Ywh/ You don't have to bite my head off.

Remember to review !!!!!

Arigotou!!! :] :] :]


End file.
